Two dreams, one goal
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Touko finally manages to beat N and show him the truth, that pokemon and humans help better each other. He sees the truth but leaves seeking to see others. This story is a web of many lives and how each one connects with the other. Rosa now lives in the shadow of some other girl she's never met before. Will she ever be able to step out of the shadows of Touka? NxTouka; RosaXHu


**An~I don't own pokemon. I've wanted to write this back when I finished Pokemon Black 1 but I've never got around to do it. Now that I finished the Pokemon league on Pokemon Black 2 and have talked to my mother, well the first mom from black 1. I couldn't help but say Aww when she said that my character went out to look for N. This story starts where the first game ended.**

**The Pov is going to swap around from three characters, Touko, N, and Rosa. Touko is 18 at the beginning, N is is 19, and Rosa is 15. After the two year jump Rosa will be 17. **

* * *

**Touko POV**

My breathing was heavy, my body felt felt like it was about to burst while my mind couldn't be happier. I just beat N. I had saved the trainers from having to release their friends, their Pokemon.

"Sorry N," I mutter as I call back Zebu, my Zebstrika. His face, it broke my heart. He had been so determined to win, so set on freeing Pokemon from their trainers. "Trainers aren't mean to their Pokemon." I try to cheer him up. He looks up at me his eyes full of sorrow.

"I heard your Pokemon, they love you. They would die fighting for you. That's what I'm afraid of." His voice wobbles.

"I love them each, I would never let them get seriously hurt like that. I wouldn't let them fight to the death," I say walking closer to him. But as I got about four feet from him Gheitis suddenly appears and runs between us. His back is towards me as he starts spiting harsh words towards N.

"You freak, you couldn't even do the most simplest job. All you had to do was defeat this little brat!" Gheitis yells, his words drenched in venom. Anger started to build up into a fiery ball in my gut as his words became harsher and harsher. "All you are is a freak without a human heart!"

"Shut up!" My words ring through the room. My glare set on his head.

"What?" He mutters as he turns on me. "The brat dares to speak to me?!" His eyes were cold and filled with hatred. "Why Reshiram chose you beats me. You are just a small little brat that feels sorry for a little warped and defective boy that knows only Pokemon."

"Shut up," I growl through my gritted teeth. My hand wraps around Gale, my Serperior, pokeball. I don't know why but I could feel power radiating off him, like he was at full power. "The only one here that I see warped and defective here is you! You're the one that is mental! You fucked up your son so he could be your little toy!" No one spoke for a long time. Gheitis was too busy glaring at me, N was looking between Gheitis and me. He finally walked over to me.

"Let me heal your Pokemon," He said softly. I just nod and let him heal them by giving the ones that fainted max revives and the ones that were just hurt full restores.

"Thank you," I smile up to him. He was a little bit, okay maybe a foot and a half, taller than me.

"Just believe in your ideals and I know you can beat him," N's lips softly curl into a smile that made my stomach flutter just like it did back in Nimbasa city when he asked me to ride the Ferris wheel with him right before he told me he was my enemy. I smile in return as I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Tch," Gheitis gives a harsh laugh. "Your little flirts with him are useless. He lacks all ability to love another human." I glare at Gheitis.

"Shut the hell up old man!" I yell. But his words sting to the bone. "It doesn't matter! He IS human! You're the one that's not human! And I'll prove it!" Just as I say that I throw my pokeball. "Come on Gale let's show him the truth!" With that I fight Gheitis, I tease him and ultimately beat him. As he calls back his last Pokemon he is spitting venom and curses.

"Touko, you did it," I hear N's voice, I look back and see him smiling. I catch my breath and stand up straight. I call back my Reshiram and turn to face him. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and walk over to N.

"Did you ever truly doubt me?" I ask with a teasing smile. Even though I did beat Gheitis is was more work than I let on. His face was soft, his emotions so open.

"No, I could see the determination in your eyes, and your Pokemon were too dedicated to you to let you down." I smile brighter as he talks about my pokemon. Footsteps race up the stairs and through the room. Two men storm into the room; Cheren and Alder.

"Touko!" Cheren's voice bounces off the wall sounding louder than thunder.

"You're late," I simply say with a smile.

"You little-" Gheitis growls.

"What happened?" Alder asks.

"I won." I simply said.

"Her truths were stronger than my ideals," N says his voice sounding sad. Cheren smiles proudly. More footsteps invade the room, police officers.

"Gheitis you are under arrest!" Police yell. N starts to walk towards the opening in the wall. I quickly follow grabbing his hand.

"W-where are you going?" My voice is strained. He turns and looks at me, he gives me a weak sad smile.

"I need to leave." He says. "I need to explore the world, see people's truths and dreams. I can't stay here, in this place that's caused so much pain by all of the lies."

"Y-you don't have to go alone," My voice trembles. I've fought so hard to stay strong and this is where my breaking point is.

His smile becomes stronger and more sad as he says, "No, I want you to make your dreams true. Live to the fullest, that's what I want for you." I lose my voice as me slips out of my grasp and walks to the hole. He summons the black dragon Zekrom and then flies off into the distance. I tip my hat down so no one can see my tears as I feel my heart break.

"My dream was to be happy with you," My words go unspoken.

* * *

**Two years later Rosa POV**

I smile as I race through the city with Hugh.

"Come on," Hugh encourages me to go faster. "You're getting you're first Pokemon!" With that I race faster towards the spot where I'm suppose to get my first Pokemon. I beat Hugh up the steps and stop in front of a blonde girl. She turns and smiles.

"Hi! You must be Rosa," She opens the box with three pokeballs. "Which one do you want?"

"Snivy!" I smile cheerfully. She hands me the pokeball containing my Pokemon.

"That's a good pick! My best friend had chosen a Snivy and with it defended Unova. I hope you can be as great as she was." I just smile and turn towards Hugh.

"Now that you have a Pokemon let's have a battle!" Hugh says cheerfully. He calls out his cute little Tepig.

"Te-te!" The little pig calls out and bounces back and forth.

"Make your first appearance Christian!" I call out happily. The Snivy whips its tail back and forth as it looks about. It looks back at me and smiles. We make an excellent team as we beat Hugh. He calls back his Tepig. I jog to my Snivy and pick him up.

"We are going to kick some serious butt!" I cheerfully say hugging my Pokemon to me.

"Sn-Snivy!" Christian cheers in return.

"Well, I'm going to run ahead. Meet you to the next town!" Hugh announces and jogs away.

"I can't wait to see what your future holds for you." The blonde says happily. "Oh, and my name is Bianca!" She says handing me a pokedex and a few pokeballs. And then I'm off to see the rest of the world!

* * *

**Not so good of a beginning, but it will get better I promise! Please leave helpful reviews, I'm always super appreciative of them!**


End file.
